Daughters of Light
by coexist love
Summary: Set in first season!! Beka is pregnant with Bobby's children, however since she doesn't know where in the galaxy he is, she turns to Dylan for help raising her children. Rated PG-13 for scene were Beka is in labor.
1. A Pregnant First Officer

Disclaimer: I don't own this universe so please don't sue me.  
  
Dylan entered the salvage ship that had docked on the Andromeda hours ago. Entering into the Maru he was surprised to see a blond women making some repairs. What surprised him even more was the fact that she looked as if she was around seven months pregnant.  
  
"Captain Hunt?" she asked knowing she was staring at her stomach.  
  
"Captain Valentine," Dylan stated. " I wanted to personally welcome you aboard Andromeda."  
  
"Thank you," Beka said standing up.  
  
"I was just wondering," Dylan began. "Are you.?"  
  
"Pregnant? Yes," Beka answered.  
  
"Who's the father?" Dylan asked.  
  
"An old boyfriend, we broke up a few days before I found out," Beka said. "I haven't been able to contact him."  
  
"How far along are you?" he asked.  
  
"Six months, I'm expecting twins," Beka replied.  
  
"Okay," Dylan began. "Do you think it's a good idea to raise a child on a starship?"  
  
"No!" Beka said. "However I never liked planets."  
  
"Then I'll leave you alone in the Maru," Dylan said leaving. 


	2. The Miracles Kathryn and Cameron

Beka walked through the halls of the Andromeda. She was now towards the end of her third trimester, and was expected to deliver any day now. Dylan ran down the hallway after his first officer.  
  
"Beka!" he called.  
  
"Hey!" Beka answered him.  
  
"How are you doing?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Fine," Beka replied. A wave of pain in her abdomen suddenly overcame her as she winced in pain.  
  
"You don't seem fine," Dylan said. "Maybe we should get you to medical?"  
  
"That would be a good idea," Beka said in a wise guy tone.  
  
"Why's that?" Dylan asked.  
  
'My water just broke," Beka whispered.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Push Beka!" Trance ordered.  
  
"I can't," Beka grimaced through her teeth as another wave of pain over came her.  
  
"You have to Beka!" Trance pleaded. "Your almost there just a few more!"  
  
"Hugghhhhhh," Beka pushed when the next contraction came. After she was finished she heard the sound of the first baby cry.  
  
"It's a girl!' Trance announced wrapping the baby in a towel and handing it to Rommie. "Beka I need you to push again."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dylan paced around the door outside medical. He was waiting for word on Beka even though he was happy to hear Beka's first child cry. A sound of relief rushed over him when he'd heard the second child cry as well. Trance came out of the medical bay and the happy look on her purple face was enough to tell him that Beka and the twins were all right.  
  
"Dylan," Trance began. "You can see her now!"  
  
"Thanks," Dylan said passing Trance and walking into medical. ~ ~ ~  
  
Beka sat on one of the medical beds. She was cradling two lovely girls in her arms. She looked up as Dylan walked in.  
  
"How are you doing?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Fine," Beka replied.  
  
"Have you decided on names for these two lovely ladies?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I was thinking Kathryn and Cameron for first names and Mercedes and Barbara for middle names," Beka said.  
  
"So Kathryn Mercedes and Cameron Barbara?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yes," Beka said. " I wish I knew where Bobby was? I know he'd want to see his daughters."  
  
Trance came back into the med-bay.  
  
"Dylan," Trance began. "Beka should get some rest."  
  
"I understand," Dylan said to Trance. "I'll talk to you later Valentine." Dylan said leaving the med-bay. 


	3. You're Not Alone

"Kathryn, Cameron," Beka yelled through the halls of the Andromeda. "This isn't funny! Come back here!"  
  
The two one year olds had just learned to crawl and somehow always managed to run as far away from Beka as possible. In addition to crawling they could also pronounce 'Mommy' and 'Dylan'.  
  
"Dylan," they yelled as they banged into a man wearing and old high guard uniform.  
  
"Where is your mother?" he asked them. As if on cue Beka came running up the hall looking like she had been running for days. "Never mind!"  
  
"You found them," Beka panted. "Thank you!"  
  
"You can't keep track of them?" Dylan said.  
  
"No I can't!" she said. "They were just learning to crawl so every time I put them down they run off again. I was on my way to drop them off at medical with Trance but they ran off again."  
  
"You want some company?" Dylan offered her.  
  
"That would be great," Beka said. "Thanks!"  
  
Dylan walked with Beka to the med deck where they dropped Kathryn and Cameron off with Trance. They headed back up to the bridge and began talking.  
  
"Did you get any word on your search for Bobby?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No, so I'm guess I'm just going to have to face it, he's left me here alone to take care of two twin girls."  
  
"You're not alone," Dylan said. "Your not alone at all. You have the five of us!"  
  
"I know," Beka said. "I just feel like they need their father in their lives."  
  
They reached the bridge and took their posts. 


	4. Everything Changes

Almost two years had passed since the birth of the twins and Beka still hadn't heard from Bobby so eventually the twins began to think of Dylan as their father and frankly Beka thought the twins were right. She recalled something she had read in a book not too long ago: Any man can be a dad it takes a real man to be a father.  
  
Beka and Dylan had decided to take the twins to the park on a planet that didn't have any civil wars on it. Kathryn seemed to think Dylan was the coolest guy in the world and they did pretty much everything together so today Dylan took Kathryn on a hike through the woods while Cameron and Beka were on the swings. Cameron was singing a song from a movie that they had just seen a few days ago while Beka was pushing her on the swing.  
  
Nobody was there and it was a quiet day. Beka smiled listening to her daughter sing the song when she suddenly felt her hand tremor and the sunglasses that had been on her head fell off and the only thing that she was aware off was Cameron innocently questioning her.  
  
"Mommy are you okay? What fell mommy? Your glasses fell! Mommy your glasses fell!" Cameron said. Beka blacked out as she suddenly fell to the ground. "Mommy!" Cameron yelled jumping off the swings and running to her mother. "Mommy wake up!" Cameron yelled shaking her.  
  
Just then Dylan returned with Kathryn and seeing Cameron and Beka on the ground he ran toward them and then gently pushing Cameron away from her mother he bent down to check Beka's pulse. It was weak and things didn't look good. The Maru was docked on the other side of the park but he couldn't carry both two year olds and Beka as well. He turned towards the girls.  
  
"Katie! Cam! We have to go back to the ship!" Dylan said. "I need you two to follow me! You understand?" The girls nodded. "Okay!" Dylan said picking Beka off the ground. "Come on!" Dylan began walking to the Maru with Kathryn and Cameron on his heels.  
  
When they reached the Maru he laid Beka on a bunk and told the twins to stay with her as he began to enter the access codes that would allow him to pilot the ship. 


	5. Waiting

Daughters of Light  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Rommie told me you were coming in what's going on?" Trance asked as she moved to the Maru's hanger doors to see what had happened.  
  
"I don't know. As Cameron tells it Beka's hand started to shake and then she just collapsed. We haven't been able to arouse her." Dylan began as Trance ran through the Maru to Beka's bunk where she was lying on her back with the twins on either side of her.  
  
"Auntie Trance are you going to help our mommy?" Kathryn asked her.  
  
"I'll do the best I can," Trance said as she placed two fingers on Beka's carotid artery and looked for a pulse. Not finding one she looked towards Dylan. "We need to get her to medical now!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Dylan asked as he picked Beka up and started carrying her out of the Maru.  
  
"I have an idea but I hope that I'm wrong," Trance said as she followed him out of ops and to medical.  
  
()  
  
"Put her on the table," Trance ordered as she turned to Rommie. "Possible blood clot the only thing I can't pinpoint is where it is."  
  
Rommie started running some scans until she pinpointed the source of the blood clot. "Her brain."  
  
Dylan's mind just went blank. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means that blood can't flow to her brain so oxygen can't get to her central nervous system," Trance said. "I'm sorry Dylan you'll need to wait outside we'll come get you when we know what's happening to Beka."  
  
Mechanically Dylan walked out of medical and took the twins hands. He walked down the hall with them and bought them back to Beka's quarters.  
  
()  
  
Dylan was scared out of his mind. He wanted Beka to be okay but that was all he could think about. When he ran the water to give the twins a bath he forgot to check that water level and almost overfilled the tub. His mind wasn't on task and all he knew was that Beka was in medical possibly dying and he didn't know about it.  
  
He had put the girls to bed and sat on the couch in the main room of Beka's quarters and stared at the wall hoping that this was all a dream that he would wake up and be back on the planet with Beka smiling and playing with Kathryn and Cameron.  
  
He remembered Beka from the morning when she had been playing around in the field with Cameron and Kathryn. Cameron had been it while playing tag and Beka was merely a third nonjudgmental party in the game. He imagined her smiling with those perfectly straight teeth. He picked up a frame that held a picture of Beka, the girls, and him and unable to control his emotions he started to cry.  
  
"Dylan?" a shy voice said in the background.  
  
Turning to see who it was he saw Cameron their hugging a teddy bear to her chest, her red hair down to her shoulders, she looked like Beka when she had been little. "Hey Cameron, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I had a bad dream," Cameron stated coming closer to Dylan. "Can I sit on your lap?"  
  
"Sure," Dylan said as he helped the little girl onto his lap. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"I want to see mommy," Cameron said. "Is Auntie Trance finished making her better?"  
  
"No," Dylan replied. "Auntie Trance is still helping your mommy get better. She'll call me when she is done."  
  
"Dylan," Cameron began. "Is mommy going to go away like her daddy did?"  
  
"No your mommy is not going to leave she loves you very much. Why would she leave?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I was singing a song for mommy when she fell," Cameron pointed out.  
  
"Really?" Dylan questioned. "Would you sing it for me?"  
  
Cameron began opened her mouth and began to sing like any two year old child would: "Oh...oo oo  
  
I don't understand  
  
This should be so easy  
  
To just reach my hand  
  
And know the world is free  
  
But nothing's, as it seems  
  
I can tell you freely  
  
Touching's not the only way to feel  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
When the rain falls  
  
It's like heaven's crying  
  
When the name's all  
  
The difference that there is  
  
Cause tears are  
  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
  
Out of all the pain  
  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.  
  
I know you proudly say  
  
That I'm just talking crazy  
  
To think of life that way  
  
Means that I'm confused  
  
There's happy and there's sad  
  
But maybe yes just maybe  
  
The sadness can make the happiness more true  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
When the rain falls  
  
It's like heaven's crying  
  
When the name's all  
  
The difference that there is  
  
Cause tears are  
  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
  
Out of all the pain  
  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.  
  
Because I know the bones were necessary  
  
I don't let it bother me at all  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
When the rain falls  
  
It's like heaven's crying  
  
When the name's all  
  
The difference that there is  
  
Cause tears are  
  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
  
Out of all the pain  
  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.  
  
Oh...oo oo"  
  
"That was great," Dylan said realizing that Cameron had practically sung herself to sleep. The doorbell rang to Beka's quarters and he saw Harper come in.  
  
"Boss," Harper began. "Trance wanted me to come get you. She told me to watch the girls."  
  
"Thank you," Dylan said mechanically as he gently transferred Cameron from his lap to the couch and proceeded out the door.  
  
&(& Author's Note: The song "When the Rain Falls" comes from the Pixel Perfect Soundtrack and is performed by the Zetabytes. 


	6. The News

Author's Note: I have considered changing the title of this story but I don't know what to change it too so if you guys have any ideas please enclose them in your review!  
  
Daughter of Light  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Trance?" Dylan asked as he reached the doors to see Trance standing outside of the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Dylan, I wish I had better news," Trance began. "Beka suffered a CVA: cerebrovascular accident, more commonly known as a stroke. Rommie and I have managed to stabilize her but the clot has stopped the cellular respiration and in turn caused her to slip into a coma." Dylan could barely breathe at the word stroke but managed to listen intently as Trance continued to describe Beka's condition. "Now we've had to put her on a respirator and antiquagulants until the clot is no longer blocking the path to her brain." Trance took a breath. "Dylan, to be honest with we don't know when she will wake up. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, years, never. What you need to consider is the possibility of pulling her off life support."  
  
"No!" Dylan stated defiantly. "No! I won't do that!"  
  
"You don't have to decide now Dylan," Trance clarified. "Her prognosis is poor right now but it may improve."  
  
"Can I see her?" Dylan asked Trance. "I need to see her."  
  
"Of course Dylan," Trance said as she stepped away from the doors.  
  
Dylan walked through the doors and took a deep breath as he walked around the corner to see Beka lying on the table with a medical gown on and a ventilator snaking its way to her mouth. He sat beside her with a well full of emotions coming bottled up inside him. He took her right hand being careful not to disturb the IV lines that administered her antiquagulants.  
  
"Hey," he began watching Beka's chest rise and fall as the respirator breathed for her and the monotonous tone of the machines around her filled his ears. "The girls are asleep," he began at a loss for words. "Harper is with them." Unable to hold back his tears anymore he broke down and cried. "Beka you have to come back. The girls need you. I need you. I love you Beka. I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner." He gently kissed her hand and lay it down to rest at her hip again. "Please Beka come back. This crew needs you."  
  
He sat there in silence for hours until Trance finally urged him to go to bed and with a heavy heart he kissed Beka on the forehead and walked out the door and down the hall to Beka's quarters.

(%&)  
  
"Boss, are you okay?" Harper asked as Dylan entered Beka's quarters.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Dylan said as he moved to Beka's couch to sit by Harper.  
  
"No boss," Harper said. "You aren't."  
  
"Your right I'm not," Dylan said as he stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Harper asked Dylan.  
  
"Beka had a stroke Harper! She is so young I can't believe that this would happen to her," Dylan began. "She has her life together with Cam and Katie and now it may have all been shattered."  
  
"I know," Harper said. "Just when everything seemed to be looking up for her, getting over her Flash addiction, dealing with her brother. Beka has always seemed invincible to me and in a way she is like a big sister."  
  
"Trance wants me to consider taking her off life support if her condition doesn't improve," Dylan reported to Harper. "I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"You can't!" Harper defended him. "You can't take her off life support because if you do then you will be depriving those kids of a chance to know their mother."  
  
"I don't what would be worse," Dylan began. "Knowing a mother that relies on machines to live or not knowing a mother at all."


	7. Aftermath

Daughters of Light  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A strong scream came from the twins' room as Harper and Dylan continued talking. "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"  
  
Dylan got out of his chair as if he was shot out of a rubber band. Running into their room he saw Kathryn sitting up screaming her lungs out. "Kathryn what's wrong why are you screaming?"  
  
"Mommy's dead," Kathryn wailed.  
  
"Mommy is not dead Katie!" Cam interjected as she walked into her bedroom after being awakened by her sister's scream. "She's just with Auntie Trance. She's making her better."  
  
"Cam's right Katie," Dylan explained. "Your mommy is just with Trance right now she'll be back when she gets better."  
  
"When will that be?" Katie asked precociously.  
  
"Katie your mommy is very very sick and she needs Trance to take care of her right now," Dylan began. "We don't know when she is going to get better."  
  
"She's dead! You're lying to me. I saw her!" Katie began as she started to punch Dylan in the arm as she began to cry. "You're lying! You're lying! I had a dream about her!"  
  
"Katie dreams don't mean anything," Dylan began as Katie collapsed into his arms. "It was a nightmare because you thought that your mommy wasn't coming back," Dylan explained. "Your mommy is going to be okay in time but right now she needs Trance to help her get better."  
  
"Can we visit her?" Katie asked between two sniffles.  
  
"It's early right now," Dylan began. "You have to sleep and then tomorrow I will take you to see your mother if Trance will allow it. Is that okay."  
  
"Yeah that's okay," Katie said to Dylan as she lay back down in her bed and Dylan tucked her in.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," Dylan said as he kissed her goodnight and then turned back to Cam. "That goes for you too. Come on get into bed," he said as he watched Cam run across the room and dive into her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you girls in the morning." Dylan said as he turned off the light to the girl's room and walked back to Beka's main living quarters.  
  
"Boss you cannot seriously let them go see Beka," Harper began.  
  
"She's their mother I don't see how that could be harmful," Dylan interjected.  
  
"They've never seen their mother on a ventilator before," Harper said. "It could scar them for life."  
  
"Look I'm on my way to consult with Trance right now if she agrees with you than I will make up an excuse but until then I'm going to keep an open mind," Dylan said frustrated from the lack of sleep as he walked out the door.  
  
&)#  
  
"Dylan I can't permit the girls to visit Beka yet," Trance declared.  
  
"She's there mother Trance. You have to let them see her," Dylan pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Dylan, I want to let the girls into see her, I really do, but Beka's condition is still critical and if this was a hospital on 21st century earth you wouldn't even be allowed to see her unless you were on her next of kin list and the girls, it's just that they are too young and don't know how to handle themselves around medical equipment."  
  
"I'll be with them and they won't stay long," Dylan defended. "Katie woke up screaming because she thought that Beka was dead. She accused me of lying when I said that you were taking care of her and that Beka would be back on her feet as soon as she got better. She's a distraught little girl and she needs to see her mother desperately."  
  
"Look Dylan," Trance began. "I am willing to give you an ultimatum. I'll let you and the girls come in to see Beka but they can only stay for five to ten minutes. I don't want to risk any sort of medical emergency happening while they are visiting. Is that a deal?"  
  
"It's all the time that we need." Dylan said. "Thanks Trance." He turned and left the hydroponics bay as Trance continued to water her plants.  
  
%%  
  
"Girls are you coming?" Dylan asked the next day as he gathered the girls up for their visit with their mother in med deck.  
  
"Coming," Cam said as she finished putting the twentieth clip in Katie's hair.  
  
"Do you think mommy will like my hair do?" Katie asked as she modeled her messy updo with twenty bright and mismatching colors.  
  
"She'll love it," Dylan began. "But girls listen, there's something I need to tell you before we go see mommy." The two girls stared at them with their cute faces looking at him intently. "Your mommy is in a deep sleep called a coma and she can't be woken up like when she sleeps regularly. Do you understand?" The girls nodded at Dylan in understanding. "So you may see some things that are a little scary but when your mother wakes up she's going to be fine because of them."  
  
"Okay," Katie said.  
  
"Can we see her now?" Cam asked.  
  
"Yeah lets go," Dylan said as he took one of their hands in each of his and walked out the door to med deck. 


	8. The Visit

Daughters of Light  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The doors to med bay whooshed open and the three visitors saw Trance standing in the main console next to Beka's bed. Dylan felt Cam clutch onto his pant leg and hide behind his legs.  
  
"Hey girls," Trance greeted. "Did you come to see your mommy?" Katie and Cam nodded their heads. "Well why don't you come with me?" Trance said extended her hand out to the girls. Katie and Cam each took one of Trance's hands as she lead them over to their mother's bed.  
  
The girls stood their in silence as they stared at their mother noting the IV tubes that came out of her arms and the respirator coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Can we talk to her?" Cam asked.  
  
"Honey, I don't know if..." Trance's voice staggered.  
  
"Of course Cam," Dylan continued. "I was talking to her last night about the two of you. I'm not sure how much she heard but it couldn't have hurt."  
  
Cam walked over to her mother's bed and tried put her hands on the top surface and tried trusting her wait forward as she jumped up trying desperately to sit next to her mother. Trance helped Cam up knowing that their was no need for her to have another patient in med bay and then picked Katie up and put her next to Cam as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Hi mommy," Cam began.  
  
"Hi mommy," Katie said after her sister was done. Remembering that she had her teddy bear with her she put it under her mom's hand. "Cam and I wanted you to have Teddy while you got better."  
  
"You have to get better mommy," Cam began. "Dylan is a lousy cook when it comes to bacon and eggs."  
  
Trance held back a smile at the last compliment and then watched as the girls continued to interact with their mother.  
  
"We miss you," Katie said. "Nothing has been the same without you."  
  
"Daddy said that you were in a deep sleep as you recovered," Cam said. "That's okay because we know that you , Aunt Trance, Dylan, Uncle Harper, and Aunt Rommie all work very hard to keep this ship running but," she reduced her voice down to a whisper as she continued. "I don't want you to worry but you do a much better job then Dylan."  
  
Dylan shot Trance a look wondering where they found out what their mother was doing on command deck. Trance gave him a stern look as if to say 'don't look at me I don't know where the girls got that from.'  
  
The girls continued talking with their mother for several minutes talking about how much they missed her and insulting Dylan all the way until Trance told the girls it was time to go. Then each of them kissed their mother goodbye and promised to be back within the next two or three days to talk to her. Trance helped each of them down and the girls ran back to Dylan grateful to see their mother.  
  
"Dylan can we come back tomorrow?" Katie asked as they left med bay.  
  
"I'll have to check with Trance on that," Dylan said as he walked the girls back to their quarters.  
  
#$  
  
"OWW" Katie yelled as Dylan tried to take the clips that Cam had inserted into her hair out that night. "OWW!!" Why are you always rough with my hair?"  
  
"I'm a guy," Dylan responded. "I don't have a hairdo gene like your mother."  
  
"OWW!" Katie moaned again. "CAM!! NEVER AGAIN DO I LET YOU DO MY HAIR!!"  
  
"I thought you looked nice," Cam commented her sister as she finished a puzzle of the Trigathalon Galaxy.  
  
"Nice yes!" Katie began. "Comfortable? OWWW! No!"  
  
"Almost done one more of these damn barrettes," Dylan said.  
  
"Dylan you swore," Cam pointed out.  
  
"I did?" Dylan questioned. "I'm sorry just never repeat it again."  
  
"OWW!!" Katie screamed.  
  
"Last one!" Dylan told her holding his arms up to show that he was surrendering to her. "Comb you hair and then it's time for bed."  
  
Katie went to the bathroom and retrieved a comb as Dylan turned back to Cam. "I want say on everything you do to your sister's hair from now on. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Only if you teach me to pilot slipstream," Cam said.  
  
"Maybe when you're older and when your mom gets better," Dylan said. "She's a much better slipstream pilot then I was anyway. She was born in the slipstream."  
  
"Dylan where do babies come from?" Cam asked precociously.  
  
"Okay time for bed," Dylan said he ushered Cam to her bedroom to tuck her in.  
  
)#%  
  
Author's Note: I know this was a little shorter but the next chapter will be a little longer. 


	9. Prodigal Boyfriend

Author's Note: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've had a lot of work to do and couldn't find time to write so here's the next chapter.  
  
Daughter of Light  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So I tell the guy that he is in violation of the commonwealth and he completely ignores me," Dylan ranted to Beka during their visit that day. He looked her immobile body over. Her hair had grown out and was now down to her shoulders. She still looked beautiful and he wished that she would wake up so they could start a new life together but it seemed as if Beka never would. It had been three years without any change in her condition and Dylan was beginning to worry. "You know the entire crew misses you. They want you back.piloting. I mean Harper is getting pretty good but he is nothing compared to you. So if you can hear me you might want to wake up." Dylan stared at Beka looking for any signs that she was waking up when the ship shook.  
  
"All personnel please report to command," Rommie's voice said over the ship's intercom frequency.  
  
"Dammit," Dylan cursed as he turned to leave.  
  
"I'll take care of Beka you go see what's going on," Trance said as Dylan continued to run to the command deck.  
  
"For magog ships approaching," Rommie said as Dylan ran into the command deck.  
  
"Fire a full volley," Dylan ordered. He watched as the torpedoes intercepted the Magog swarm ships and blew each one of the up in a spectacular fireworks display. "That will teach them."  
  
"Captain I am picking up another ship," Rommie said. "It's an unknown vessel and it's hailing."  
  
"Patch it through," Dylan ordered.  
  
An image of a man with dark hair popped up onto the screen. "My name is Bobby Jensen. I have heard that my ex, Beka Valentine, is here and that she was looking for me. Can I speak to her?"  
  
"No I'm sorry," Dylan responded. "Beka is unavailable to speak to you."  
  
"Permission to come aboard?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Permission granted," Dylan agreed reluctantly.  
  
Author's Note: I know that it's short but more will come your way once I get the chance to actually type some more stuff. 


	10. Secrets

Author's Note: Glad to hear that the return of Bobby Jensen went along well with readers. Thanks for all your support now lets go onto chapter 10.  
  
Daughters of Light  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"What brings you back Bobby Jensen?" Dylan asked as the entered the briefing room onboard the Andromeda.  
  
"I told you that my girlfriend was looking for me?" Bobby said. "Is she onboard?"  
  
"She is," Dylan began but there was an unfortunate medical occurrence three years ago," Dylan said.  
  
"What do you mean by unfortunate medical occurrence?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I mean that Beka suffered a stroke also known as a CVA, cerebra vascular accident," Dylan explained. "She's been in a coma for the last years."  
  
"Can I see her?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I don't think that you would want to," Dylan began. "She's pale and Trance has had to hook her up to so many machines."  
  
"I don't care," Bobby began. "I want to see her."  
  
"There was a reason that she was looking for you Bobby," Dylan said. "About three months after she came onboard the Andromeda, Beka gave birth to two twin girls. I know that she should he the one telling you this but she can't so you have to hear it from me."  
  
"How old are they now?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Five," Dylan answered. "They look a lot like Beka."  
  
"I'd imagined," Bobby said.  
  
"What do you mean you imagined?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I knew that she was pregnant before I left," Bobby said.  
  
"You what?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I knew that she was pregnant when we broke up," Bobby said. "We had been loading supplies onto the Maru when she cut her hand on a sharp piece of metal. I took her to medical and the doctor on the planet did a blood test. The doctor gave her the results and she tucked it in her drawer. I saw it and I was scared so I broke it off."  
  
"You are such a jerk you know that?" Dylan questioned as the holographic Rommie blitzed into the room.  
  
"Captain, Trance has asked me to tell you that Beka is waking up," Rommie said.  
  
"I'll be right down," Dylan said turning back to Bobby. "Stay here. The last thing Beka needs is a blast from the past." $%( "Beka? Beka? Come on wake up," Trance coaxed Beka as Dylan entered medical. "Come on Beka! Come back to us! Come to Harper, Dylan, Katie, and Cam! Come on you know that you want to see them again."  
  
"Come on Beka I'm here," Dylan began. "Wake up Beka!"  
  
Beka fought the light and finally opened her eyes to see Dylan and Trance standing over her. She drew in a quick breath trying to say something but Trance stopped her.  
  
"Beka don't try to talk," Trance said. "If you can move squeeze my hand." Beka squeezed Trance's hand and Trance smiled. "That's really good." She paused for one minute and then began talking again. "Beka, we put this tube down your throat to help you breathe easier but we can take it out now, so when I tell you to I want you to breath in, hold it, and then when I tell you breath out as hard as you can. Okay," Trance gripped the tube just close to Beka's mouth. "Okay breath in." Beka did so. "Hold it. Breathe out!" Beka blew the air out of her lungs and coughed as Trance turned to get some ice chips. "Here Beka drink this." Beka took a sip of the ice chips. "Can you speak?"  
  
"Yes," Beka said weakly. "How long?"  
  
"Three years," Trance explained.  
  
"Where are Katie and Cam?" Beka questioned.  
  
"They're fine," Dylan began. "They just turned five you'd be proud of them."  
  
"Can I see them?" Beka asked. 


	11. Lies

Authors Note: The Bobby/Beka/Dylan love triangle is under wraps so you will have to keep reading. WARNING SOME DIRTY LANGUAGE UP AHEAD!!!  
  
Daughters of Light  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Harper is on his way with them now," Trance began as the door opened to medical and Bobby Jensen walked in.  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry, I tried to stop him," Rommie said, as she entered the medical bay.  
  
"You son of a bitch," Dylan said. "I told you not to come down here."  
  
"Bobby?" Beka questioned softly as she looked at the red haired man standing in front of her.  
  
"Yes sweetheart I'm here," Bobby said as he stepped closer to the bed that Beka was lying on. "It's okay," he said stroking her hair.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Beka asked softly.  
  
"I thought that I explained that to you when we broke up. I got an offer to work for a supply company of Topeka Drift," Bobby explained. "If I had known that you where pregnant I would have stayed with you."  
  
Dylan rolled his eyes in disbelief that he was feeding all this crap to Beka. 'The SOB should be shot," he thought as he watched the scene play out before him.  
  
"Look the important thing is that I'm here now and I want to take you and the girls with me when you get better," Bobby offered.  
  
"How did you know they where girls?" Beka asked weakly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Bobby said. "All that's important is that you're awake and you're going to get better." Bobby continued to stroke Beka's hair. "Why don't you go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay," Beka said as she drifted off into sleep. %&$( "Rommie I want round the clock security around Bobby Jensen's quarters," Dylan ordered. "And I don't want him making anymore unsupervised trips to medical to see Beka."  
  
"Do you feel threatened Captain?" Rommie asked.  
  
"That jerk left her after he found out she was pregnant and she didn't," Dylan said. "And you really think that he is going to take her with him when she gets better. I mean we've established that she can move but she may not be able to walk for a while. Do you think he's actually going to wait for her while she recovers from her stroke? Not to mention how the girls are going to react when they find out that their biological father has shown up. No Rommie I don't feel threatened. Personally I think it's about time that someone called him on his shit."  
  
"You are right Captain," Rommie said. "I don't think that Bobby will wait for Beka to get better. He is a jerk. I'll make sure you get that security detail you asked for."  
  
"Thank you Rommie," Dylan replied as he continued down the hall to see Bobby coming out of medical.  
  
"She's still sleeping," Bobby mentioned.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dylan questioned.  
  
"Beka's a big girl," Bobby said. "Let her make your own decision when it comes to her future."  
  
"You've missed five years of the girls' lives. Do you think that Beka will just forgive you in five minutes?" Dylan asked.  
  
"This isn't about the girls Captain Hunt and you know it," Bobby said. "We both have feelings for Beka, you know it and I know it."  
  
"If you have feelings for Beka then why did you break up with her?" Dylan asked. "If you truly had feelings for her then you would have stood by her while she went through her pregnancy."  
  
"I'm here now and that's what's important," Bobby said. "Now the girls won't grow up without knowing who their father is." $#(% Author's Note: Trying to figure out more ways to make Bobby a jerk in the next chapter. 


	12. Physical Therapy

Author's Note: Here it is, Bobby being more of a jerk and Dylan trying to help Beka make the biggest decision of her life.  
  
Daughters of Light  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Come on Beka you can do it," Dylan coaxed as he watched Beka try and walk between the parallel bars that Trance had set up. Beka grinded her teeth and stared straight ahead as she continued moving between the parallel bars. She tried to take another step but lost her footing and collapsed in a heap.  
  
"DAMMIT!" she yelled as she propped herself up with her arms.  
  
"You aren't making very much progress since the last time I saw you two days ago," Dylan noted. "What have you and Bobby been doing?" Beka drew in a deep breath. "Beka what's going on?"  
  
"Dylan, Bobby wants me to leave Andromeda with the girls and the Maru," Beka said. "To make matters worse he wants to leave in a few weeks. I told him I won't be up to piloting slipstream by then but he insist that I come and that he can pilot slipstream."  
  
"Are you going to go with him," Dylan asked. '  
  
"I don't know he really wants me to go and says that he can offer me a 'better life,'" Beka said. "He won't elaborate so I have no way to know if he's lying or not. Dylan what should I do."  
  
"I can't make a decision for you but what I can tell you is that you will always have a room here on the Andromeda and that moving into a future with so many uncertainties such as Bobby's intentions could be risky for your health," Dylan said.  
  
"So you think that I should remain onboard the Andromeda?" Beka asked.  
  
"Like I said I can't tell you what to do," Dylan said as he helped Beka back into her wheelchair. $)#$(% "Andromeda?" Beka asked lying in her bed later that day.  
  
Holo-Rommie appeared in front of her. "What can I do for you Beka?"  
  
"Has Dylan integrated any of Bobby's personal databases into you're memory core?" Beka asked.  
  
"Several mega-bites worth," Holo-Rommie responded.  
  
"Okay," Beka began. "Can you upload any of them containing a reference to me or his search for me?"  
  
"Transmitting files," Holo-Rommie stated. "Done, they should be on your computer."  
  
"Thank you," Beka said. "Play all entries." %## Author's Note: Okay not much of Bobby in this one but next chapter you will see lots more of Bobby's jerkiness. 


	13. Letting Go

Author's Note: YEAH I BROKE FIFTY REVIEWS!!! Now enough celebrating on my part; the moment you've all been waiting for. Beka makes her decision.  
  
Daughters of Light  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"You wanted to see me Beka?" Bobby asked as he walked into medical to see Beka.  
  
"Yes," Beka said. "Don't waste your time on me Bobby!"  
  
"What?" Bobby asked perplexed.  
  
"I'm still recovering from my stroke," Beka said. "I won't be ready to leave medical in a few weeks let alone Andromeda. You should just leave."  
  
"What about the girls?" Bobby asked.  
  
"You aren't taking them with you," Beka said. "You see Bobby! I know about the other girl you have back on Topeka Drift and that you are only trying to get me to come back with you so that she can be a mother without actually having to give birth. I also know that you knew of my pregnancy before you left and that you left because you where scared. Being afraid of me while I was carrying them is the same thing as being afraid of them. Besides, they where born on this ship and I'm raising them on this ship. They have lives here."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Bobby said as he turned to leave medical.  
  
"You know if you had known about my pregnancy the least you could have done was be at their birth," Beka said as Bobby left medical.  
  
She shook her head as she heard the doors open and Dylan come in. "I just saw Bobby walking out of her in a rage," Dylan said.  
  
"I told him I'm not going with him," Beka said. "I'm staying; me, the Maru, Katie and Cam. We're all staying."  
  
Dylan hugged Beka tightly. "Glad to hear that you finally figured out that he was jerk but the least you could have done was let him take that old bucket of bolts with him." Beka hit him on the back of the head. "OW! Or you can keep it here."  
  
Beka laughed. "Hey I'm dying to get out of here can we pay a visit to my quarters?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Dylan said as he helped Beka into her wheelchair and began pushing her out the door. %$# "Girls look who I helped escape frame Auntie Trance's clutches," Dylan announced as he stepped into Beka quarters surprised to find that the girls weren't there. "Katie! Cam!"  
  
"Dylan what's wrong?" Beka asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing Beka they're five year old girls playing a game," Dylan said. "Andromeda," Dylan ordered as holo-Rommie blitzed in, "Locate Katherine and Cameron Valentine."  
  
"Locating," Rommie reported. "Katherine and Cameron Valentine are not onboard Andromeda."  
  
"Locate Bobby Jensen's ship!" Beka ordered panicked.  
  
"Bobby Jensen's ship has left the cargo bay," Andromeda said.  
  
"Track that ship and set a pursuit course," Dylan ordered as holo-Rommie blitzed out. He looked down at Beka to see her crying and he knelt down to look her in the eye. "Beka it will be okay. We're going to find them."  
  
"No it's not!" Beka said through tears. "I told him he couldn't take them. That I planned on raising them alone for the next sixteen years. God why is he doing this?"  
  
"We'll find them Beka I know it!" Dylan said as he kissed Beka's forehead.  
  
"Katie and Cam are the only real family I have!" Beka sobbed as Dylan held her close to him. 


	14. Aftermath

Author's Note: I'm sorry but I haven't had time to update.  
  
Daughters of Light  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Beka come on you have to eat," Dylan urged as he held a plate with an ommelette in his hand. "You have to keep your strength up."  
  
"Dylan, I'm too worried to eat," Beka said. "They've been missing for a month and I don't know how they are. Are the hungry? Cold?"  
  
"Beka you're making a lot of progress and you have to be able to move on with your life," Dylan said. "I'm not saying forget about Katie and Cam, just move on as you continue the search. I wasn't going to tell you this until after I got you to eat but Andromeda picked up a ship on sensors that matched the dimensions and signature of Bobby's ship. We're on out way to see if the girls are there."  
  
"I want to be there when you find them," Beka said. "I want to be able to hit Bobby square in the face and take the girls back."  
  
"Beka you are still weak," Dylan said. "You were improving until the girls disappeared but afterwards your condition started to deteriorate. Trance won't let you out of medical unless you show significant improvement."  
  
"Fine but I want to talk to the girls when you bring them back," Beka ordered.  
  
"I understand," Dylan said. (#)# Author's Note: I'm sorry about the shortness. The next chapter will be longer I promise and there may even be some romance for our couple in the future. So all you readers have to do is hit that little lilac button and review. Come on! You know you wanna. 


End file.
